


Breaking point

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Series: Battle Scars [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD John, Panic Attacks, Sherlock Being a Good Friend, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Perché non smette?» singhiozzò il medico. «Perché?» chiese sollevando gli occhi sul volto dell’amico.<br/>Sherlock sospirò. «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò. «Credimi, John, mi dispiace. Vorrei poter impedire che tu debba soffrire così. Lo vorrei davvero.»<br/>[Seguito di "Blood"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking point

**_Breaking point_ **

_Non ne posso più del dolore che sento e vedo, capo. Non ne posso più di vivere in strada, solo come un pettirosso sotto la pioggia. Mai un amico da andarci assieme, un amico che mi dice da dove veniamo e dove stiamo andando e perché. Non ne posso più della gente cattiva che si fa del male. Per me è come cocci di vetro piantati nella testa. Non ne posso più di tutte le volte che ho voluto rimediare e non ho potuto. Non ne posso più di stare al buio. Soprattutto è il dolore. Ce n'è troppo. Se potessi smettere di sentirlo, lo farei. Ma non posso._

John Coffey – Il miglio verde – Stephen King

 

 

 

 

 Sherlock raggiunse la villetta dei Watson nel tardo pomeriggio. Il sole era già tramontato dietro la coltre di nubi che copriva costantemente il cielo londinese e la temperatura si era notevolmente abbassata rispetto a quella del mattino.

 Holmes scese dal taxi a qualche isolato dalla villa per percorrere a piedi l’ultimo tratto. Si abbottonò il cappotto, sollevando il colletto e annodandosi meglio la sciarpa per ripararsi dal vento freddo che si era alzato e svoltò a destra alla prima deviazione.

 Non sarebbe mai voluto arrivare a quel punto, ma John non si faceva vedere da giorni. Dopo la morte di Mary – e di conseguenza quella della bambina – e dopo il ricovero aveva lasciato l’ospedale ed era scomparso. Nessuno aveva tentato di fermarlo: era sconvolto e aveva bisogno di stare solo almeno per un po’. Ovviamente nessuno avrebbe immaginato che non si sarebbe più fatto vivo per giorni.

 Mycroft e Lestrade gli avevano detto di non preoccuparsi, perché John aveva bisogno di tempo per riprendersi, ma l’assenza del dottore aveva decisamente fatto preoccupare il consulente investigativo. Non era da John comportarsi in quel modo: evitare i problemi, scomparire e chiudersi in sé stesso.

 Inoltre sembrava essersi ripreso completamente nonostante la coltellata che Mary gli aveva regalato – tanto che dopo due giorni di permanenza in ospedale era stato dimesso – ma forse Sherlock si era semplicemente sbagliato e le sue condizioni di salute erano peggiorate. Perciò aveva deciso che il giorno dopo aver lasciato l’ospedale insieme a suo fratello, sarebbe andato da lui per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

 Arrivato davanti alla porta della villetta, bussò e attese. Dall’interno non proveniva alcun rumore e anche il resto del quartiere sembrava essersi adeguato a quel silenzio. Non era mai stato molto trafficato, ma era strano che non ci fosse movimento, soprattutto a quell’ora.

 Holmes sospirò e alla fine sollevò il vaso posto accanto alla porta, prendendo la chiave di scorta che vi era stata nascosta al di sotto. La infilò nella toppa e aprì la porta con una spinta, varcando la soglia. L’ingresso era immerso nel buio più totale, così Sherlock avanzò e premette l’interruttore per accendere le lampade, che illuminarono il corridoio con una pallida luce giallastra.

 «John?» lo chiamò avanzando lungo il corridoio.

 Il legno del pavimento scricchiolava sotto il suo peso producendo un rumore sinistro, che nella quiete della casa sembrava rimbombare all’infinito tra le pareti.

 L’uomo si volse a destra, verso la cucina, vedendo che era completamente vuota. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Sembrava che nessuno ci mettesse piede da tempo, eppure John era chiuso in quella casa da due settimane, doveva pur esserci entrato.

 Un’idea si fece strada nella sua mente.

 Che Watson avesse lasciato Londra? Che se ne fosse andato? Avrebbe davvero abbandonato tutto senza avvertirlo prima?

 No, era impossibile, si disse. John Watson non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Anche se sua moglie lo aveva tradito tentando di ucciderli entrambi, lui non sarebbe mai scappato. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto.

 Il consulente investigativo avanzò fino al salotto, ma una volta raggiunta la soglia, si bloccò. Sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene e il cuore smettere di battere per un momento.

 John era seduto accanto al camino, le ginocchia strette al petto, il capo poggiato sugli avambracci e la sua pistola stretta in pugno. Il suo corpo era scosso da tremori, probabilmente a causa della bassa temperatura della stanza.

 Sherlock avanzò cautamente non volendo allarmarlo. Aveva pur sempre una pistola in pugno. Il pavimento e il soffitto erano ancora macchiati del sangue, il cui odore pungente impegnava la stanza, rendendo l’aria quasi irrespirabile.

 «John» lo chiamò nuovamente con un filo di voce.

 Il medico sollevò il capo lentamente.

 Holmes sentì una stretta al cuore. Non aveva mai visto il suo migliore amico più pallido, deperito e distrutto che in quel momento. Gli occhi, prima brillanti e caldi, adesso erano spenti e vitrei, quasi l’oscurità della casa ne avesse assorbito il colore. Il volto era tirato e pallido, segnato da profonde occhiaie e dalle lacrime che aveva versato in quei giorni di isolamento.

 «John…» ripeté dolcemente.

 Il medico, quando vide che l’amico stava tentando di avvicinarsi, sollevò la pistola. «Non avvicinarti.» lo avvertì, puntandogliela contro.

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò le mani e si bloccò immediatamente. «Ok. Ok.» si affrettò a dire. «Rimango qui, ma tu abbassa la pistola.»

 Come se solo in quel momento si fosse accorto di avere un’arma tra le mani, Watson abbassò il braccio e la osservò. Una risata sarcastica sfuggì dalle sue labbra. «Credevo che non mi sarebbe più servita.» affermò. «Credevo che dopo l’Afghanistan non ne avrei più avuto bisogno e invece…» scosse il capo. «Alla fine Londra è stata un campo di battaglia, proprio come l’Afghanistan. Ha fatto male allo stesso modo.» fece una pausa, in cui Sherlock poté vedere i suoi occhi inumidirsi. «E io voglio solo che smetta. Che smetta di fare così maledettamente male.» concluse e sollevò la pistola, puntandosela alla tempia. Le lacrime traboccarono dai suoi occhi, rigandogli le guance pallide.

 Sherlock scattò. «No!» sbottò. «John, fermati.»

 «Stammi lontano!» ringhiò il medico, caricando il cane.

 «John, ti prego.» lo implorò e si inginocchiò sul pavimento di fronte a lui, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Davvero credi che questa sia la soluzione? Che una pallottola risolverà tutto? Vuoi davvero darla vinta a Mary?»

 «La mia vita è un inferno!» gridò il medico. «Dopo la tua morte tutto è andato in rovina! È stato un miracolo se dopo esserti buttato da quel tetto, io non ti abbia seguito. E quando finalmente sembrava essere tornato tutto normale, ho scoperto di aver sposato un’assassina. Uno dei cecchini che tre anni fa volevano farci saltare in aria in quella maledetta piscina, che oltre a lavorare per Moriarty aveva una relazione con lui! E la figlia che credevo fosse mia, in realtà era di quel maledetto assassino psicopatico.»

 Sherlock sospirò nuovamente. «Mi dispiace, John.» sussurrò. «Mi dispiace per tutto ciò che hai dovuto subire.»

 «È quello che mi merito.» affermò mentre la canna della pistola gli accarezzava delicatamente la tempia. «Mary mi ha guardato con quei suoi occhi dolci e io sono caduto nella sua rete. Davvero intelligente da parte mia. Sono un maledetto idiota che è riuscito a farsi raggirare da due assassini. E solo perché volevo e credevo di poter essere amato…» una risata sarcastica lasciò le sue labbra. «Mi merito ogni cosa.»

 «Non è vero.»

 «Sì, invece. E guarda a cosa ha portato la mia stupidità. Non voglio rovinare la vita di nessun altro. Non voglio che altre persone soffrano per colpa mia.» replicò. «Se avessi osservato meglio e fossi stato più sveglio, mi sarei accorto di ciò che stava succedendo e avrei potuto impedire a Mary di raggirarmi e di fare del male a te e a Mycroft. Invece non mi sono accorto di nulla e quando tuo fratello ha tentato di avvertirmi ho avuto il coraggio di negare l’evidenza.»

 «Quello che è successo è stata colpa di Moriarty, non tua.» fece notare Sherlock. «Nessuno poteva immaginare che Mary lavorasse per lui. Non me n’ero accorto nemmeno io e sai bene che non mi sfugge nulla.» fece notare e si avvicinò ancora.

 «Se non ti sfugge nulla, allora come fai a non vedere? Come fai a non vedere che distruggo tutto ciò a cui tengo?» singhiozzò, la voce carica di dolore e disperazione.

 «Non hai distrutto nulla.» 

 «Ho distrutto te.» ribatté John e le lacrime gli rigarono nuovamente le guance. «E non voglio che accada più. Non lo sopporterei.» si portò nuovamente la pistola alla tempia e la premette con più forza contro la pelle.

 «John, aspetta.» lo implorò Sherlock, impallidendo.

 «Non puoi fermarmi.» affermò il medico. «Non ci riuscirai, Sherlock. Proprio come io non sono riuscito a fermare te quel giorno al Bart’s.»

 Sherlock deglutì a vuoto. Se avesse voluto fermarlo, avrebbe dovuto cambiare strategia. Tentare di impedirglielo era fuori discussione: John era molto più forte di lui, non sarebbe riuscito a impedirgli di spararsi. Ma avrebbe sempre potuto giocare d’astuzia e fare pressione su qualche nervo scoperto.

 «Non voglio fermarti.» affermò.

 Watson sembrò sorpreso. «C-cosa?»

 «Non ti fermerò.» ripeté Sherlock. «Ma sappi che il prossimo proiettile è per me.»

 Gli occhi di John si spalancarono, un’ondata di terrore lo scosse.

 «Non appena avrai premuto il grilletto lo farò anche io.» proseguì Holmes, avvicinandosi all’amico, in modo che i loro corpi fossero a poca distanza, i loro visi vicini come mai prima di allora. «Io ti seguirò, John. Ti seguirò ovunque andrai.»

 Altre lacrime rigarono le guance del medico, che abbassò lo sguardo. «No.» replicò. «Non lo farai. Ami troppo la tua vita per rinunciarci.»

 «Hai ragione.» confermò il consulente investigativo. «Ma amo più te.»

 John risollevò lo sguardo di scatto.

 «Credevo che fosse ovvio. Che l’avessi capito al tuo matrimonio.» replicò Sherlock, vedendolo perplesso. Poi vedendo che il medico non accennava a rispondere, riprese. «In ogni caso, se deciderai di spararti, non potrai impedirmi di seguirti.»

 «Non dire idiozie.» lo rimbeccò.

 «Non sono idiozie.» fece notare Sherlock. «Ti ho già perso una volta, John. Questa volta non permetterò più che accada. Andrò ovunque andrai tu. Il mio posto è con te. Io ti appartengo.» concluse, ripetendo le parole che la sera del matrimonio Watson aveva rivolto a lui.

 John per un momento abbassò la pistola, sorpreso e confuso di fronte a quelle parole. Si portò una mano alla fronte e prese a tremare e singhiozzare senza controllo, scuotendo il capo. «Sherlock…» gemette portandosi una mano alla fronte.

 «Sono qui.» disse il moro poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

 «Perché non smette?» singhiozzò il medico. «Perché?» chiese sollevando gli occhi sul volto dell’amico.

 Sherlock sospirò. «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò. «Credimi, John, mi dispiace. Vorrei poter impedire che tu debba soffrire così. Lo vorrei davvero.»

 Dagli occhi di Watson traboccarono altre lacrime. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla pistola e ansimò. «Oh, mio Dio… cosa sto facendo?» chiese, più a sé stesso che a Holmes. Le mani presero a tremare e lui porse la pistola all’amico.

 Sherlock la prese e delicatamente la sfilò dalla sua mano, facendola scivolare sul pavimento dietro di lui, tirando un sospiro di sollievo al pericolo scampato.

 «Va tutto bene.» sussurrò poi, tornando a voltarsi verso il medico.

 Lui scosse il capo, singhiozzando e tremando sempre più violentemente.

 Sherlock a quel punto si tolse il cappotto e lo adagiò sulle spalle di John per ripararlo dal freddo della stanza; si volse verso il camino spento e tentò di mettersi in piedi per accenderlo e riscaldare l’ambiente. 

 Prima che potesse alzarsi, però, la mano di John scattò e si chiuse intorno al suo polso.

 «Non andartene.» disse con voce impastata dalle lacrime e gli occhi spalancati dalla paura.

 Sherlock gli sorrise dolcemente. «Voglio solo accendere il camino.» affermò e l’amico lo lasciò andare.

 Una volta acceso il fuoco, Sherlock si avvicinò al divano e prese la coperta che era stata poggiata sulla spalliera. Tornò a sedersi accanto a John e dopo avergli circondato le spalle con le braccia, coprì entrambi con la coperta in pile, tirando il corpo di John verso di sé per trasmettergli calore.

 John poggiò il capo sulla spalla di Sherlock e dopo un momento circondò il petto dell’amico con le braccia. «Non lasciarmi, Sherlock.» mormorò contro la pelle del suo collo.

 «Mai, John.» sussurrò di rimando il consulente investigativo, stringendolo tra le braccia. «Mai più.» e poggiò le labbra sulla fronte di Watson, sfiorandole in un bacio leggero.

 

 Quando il mattino seguente John aprì gli occhi, sentì la mano di Sherlock scorrere tra i suoi capelli ad accarezzargli il capo. Aveva la testa poggiata sulle gambe del consulente investigativo e stava ancora indossando il suo cappotto, sotto la pesante coperta che lo stava proteggendo dal freddo del mattino. Doveva essersi addormentato a tarda notte, dopo aver singhiozzato a lungo stretto tra le braccia di Sherlock, che l’aveva rassicurato, stretto e cullato fra le braccia fino a che non si era calmato. E sapeva che probabilmente l’amico era rimasto sveglio tutta la notte per vegliare su di lui. Sospirò e si rannicchiò maggiormente contro il consulente investigativo, che se ne accorse e gli sfiorò la guancia con una mano.

 «Sei qui.» sussurrò John senza voltarsi e continuando a osservare le fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino di fronte a lui. Mosse una mano ad accarezzare la gamba dell’amico, su cui aveva poggiato il capo. 

 «Dove altro potrei essere?» mormorò Sherlock riprendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli.

 A quel punto John si mise seduto e si voltò, puntando gli occhi in quelli azzurri di Holmes. Il suo volto era pallido come sempre, ma i suoi occhi sembravano più rilassati e tranquilli rispetto alla sera prima, tanto che riuscì anche a rivolgergli un sorriso.

 «Mi dispiace.» disse il medico dopo un momento.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Per cosa?»

 «Per essere crollato in quel modo.» rispose. «Per aver…» si interruppe, abbassando lo sguardo per nascondere le lacrime che gli avevano appannato la vista.

 Holmes accennò un sorriso. «Non devi scusarti.» disse dolcemente.

 «Ho minacciato di spararmi, Sherlock.» disse e le lacrime ripresero a rigargli le guance. «Volevo uccidermi e…» la frasi si dissolse in singhiozzi sommessi.

 Sherlock sospirò e lo strinse John tra le braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli e cullandolo gentilmente. «Shh…» sussurrò. «Non piangere, va tutto bene.» non poteva sopportare di vederlo così, faceva troppo male. Una cosa era soffrire, un’altra era vedere il suo migliore andare in pezzi di fronte a lui.

 «Mi dispiace…» continuò a singhiozzare il medico. «Scusami, Sherlock… perdonami, ti prego…»

 «È tutto ok.» sussurrò Sherlock. «Va tutto bene.»

 John continuò a tremare contro il corpo del consulente investigativo e gli fu grato di avergli permesso di sfogarsi senza dire nulla o fare domande.

 Sherlock si limitò a cullarlo e scoccargli delicati baci sulla fronte, accarezzandogli la schiena e il petto e sussurrandogli all’orecchio parole di conforto. Quando i singhiozzi si calmarono e Watson ebbe ripreso a respirare normalmente, Sherlock si separò da lui e incontrò il suo sguardo.

 «Va meglio?» domandò.

 L’altro annuì.

 Holmes annuì a sua volta. «Vieni.» disse poi, mettendosi in piedi e aiutando il dottore a fare lo stesso. «Hai bisogno di mangiare.» affermò. Poi lo prese per mano e insieme si avviarono verso la cucina.

 Sherlock si premurò di preparare la colazione e di controllare che l’amico la finisse completamente. Mentre lo stringeva a sé, quella notte, si era accorto che era notevolmente dimagrito. Non poteva permettere che si lasciasse morire di fame, perciò se fosse servito avrebbe mangiato con lui ad ogni pasto per assicurarsi che riprendesse ad alimentarsi nel modo corretto.

 «Ti aiuto a fare i bagagli.» disse Sherlock una volta che ebbe riordinato le stoviglie lavate e asciugate. Lo sguardo interrogativo di John fu sufficiente a farlo continuare. «Torni a Baker Street con me.»

 «Mi vuoi ancora?» domandò Watson, sempre più perplesso. «Io credevo-»

 Holmes lo interruppe. «Sì, John, ti voglio.» affermò avvicinandosi. «Altrimenti perché sarei qui?» chiese prendendogli la mano e stringendola.

 John abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro dita intrecciate e annuì.

 «Andiamo.» lo incalzò il moro e insieme salirono le scale, diretti al piano superiore.

 

 Il ritorno a Baker Street non fu come Sherlock si era aspettato. Sapeva bene che sarebbe stato difficile ricominciare e che nulla sarebbe più stato come prima da quel momento in poi, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse essere così complicato.

 John era cambiato: in lui non c’era più traccia dell’uomo che aveva conosciuto quattro anni prima. Mangiava e usciva di rado, si chiudeva nel silenzio per giorni e giorni e passava gran parte delle sue giornate seduto sulla poltrona di fronte al camino o chiuso nella sua stanza.

 Sherlock le aveva provate tutte: aveva chiesto a Lestrade di dargli più casi, gli chiedeva di seguirlo sulle scene del crimine, lo portava a mangiare fuori nei suoi ristoranti preferiti e lo accompagnava spesso a fare lunghe passeggiate a Hyde Park durante le giornate più calde e poco piovose, ma nulla sembrava aiutare il medico a stare meglio.

 Ma se già durante il giorno la situazione era complessa, durante la notte peggiorava ulteriormente.

 Incubi terribili avevano ripreso a tormentare il medico, che si svegliava gridando dal terrore o singhiozzando convulsamente senza riuscire a smettere. A quel punto interveniva Sherlock, che cullandolo fra le braccia lo rassicurava fino a che non si calmava abbastanza da poter tornare a dormire. Era così spaventato e stanco di tutti quegli incubi terribili, che era arrivato a rimanere sveglio per giorni e giorni, per evitare che questi lo torturassero.

 Nonostante stesse attraversando un periodo così complicato, John aveva rifiutato ogni tipo di aiuto. Sherlock gli aveva consigliato di tornare da Ella per parlare con lei e farsi aiutare, ma il dottor Watson si era categoricamente rifiutato di sottoporsi alla terapia, né con Ella, né con altri psicoterapeuti. Avrebbe superato quel momento da solo, senza l’aiuto di nessuno.  O almeno così credeva, fino a che i flashback non cominciarono a perseguitarlo ad ogni ora del giorno.

 Cominciarono in un freddo pomeriggio di novembre, mentre John stava preparando il tè.

 Il flashback lo colpì all’improvviso mentre stava versando il tè nella tazza che aveva poggiato sul tavolo; le immagini del giorno in cui Mary aveva tentato di uccidere lui e Sherlock riemersero con tanta prepotenza da togliergli il fiato.

 John perse la presa sulla teiera, che cadde sul pavimento andando in frantumi con un rumore acuto e stridente. L’uomo ansimò e serrò gli occhi, sperando di allontanare quelle immagini e riprendere il controllo della sua mente, ma non ci riuscì.

 Sentì la voce di Mary e gli spari. Vide il sangue e il corpo di Sherlock cadere a terra. E poi una miriade di frammenti di altre immagini, tutti sconnessi tra loro, che tornavano a galla per colpirlo come lame affilate. L’Afghanistan. Moriarty. Il tetto del Bart’s. La morte di Sherlock. E poi il sangue. Sangue ovunque. Scarlatto, denso, raccapricciante. Ogni immagine si mescolava alle altre, sconnessa, confusa.

 John cadde in ginocchio, ansimando e quando poggiò le mani a terra per non accasciarsi sul pavimento, le schegge della teiera si conficcarono nei suoi palmi. Il dolore pungente della ceramica che penetrava nella sua carne si espanse dalle mani per arrivare fino alle braccia.

 Sollevando le mani davanti a sé, John vide il sangue che le ricopriva e un gemito lasciò le sue labbra. Perché c’era tutto quel sangue?

 Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance quando altre immagini della sera in cui Mary era stata uccisa da Greg tornarono a galla. I proiettili. Le grida. Il sangue. L’odore pungente della polvere da sparo. Sangue. Paura. Dolore.

 «John?»

 La voce di Sherlock, proveniente dalle scale, lo riportò alla realtà per un momento. La sua mente sembrò acquietarsi per qualche secondo, realizzando la presenza di Sherlock nell’appartamento. Passò meno di qualche secondo prima che la sua mente tornasse a proiettare immagini di ogni genere di fronte ai suoi occhi. Le viscere si contorsero dentro di lui con uno spasmo violento che gli tolse il fiato e lo fece piegare in avanti. Watson gemette.

 Il consulente investigativo comparve sulla soglia della cucina e si bloccò. Quando vide John inginocchiato a terra, in lacrime e con il corpo scosso da tremori, lo raggiunse immediatamente, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

 «John» ripeté. «Che succede?»

 Il medico scosse il capo. «No…» mormorò con la voce impastata dalle lacrime. «Mary… la pistola…» sollevò lo sguardo sulle sue mani e realizzò. «Il sangue… Sherlock, lei ha… il sangue… c’è sangue ovunque…»

 Holmes scosse il capo e lo interruppe facendolo voltare verso di sé. «Va tutto bene, John.» disse parlando lentamente. «Mary non può più farti del male. Sei al sicuro.»

 John scosse nuovamente il capo.

 «Sì.» insistette il moro, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e tirandolo verso di sé perché poggiasse il capo sul suo petto. «Sei a Londra, al 221B di Baker Street, a casa tua. Ci siamo solamente io e te, qui.» sussurrò stringendolo tra le braccia. «Siamo io e te, John. Io e te contro il resto del mondo.»

 Non appena Sherlock ebbe pronunciato quelle parole, il flashback cessò. Watson continuò a singhiozzare e tremare contro il petto dell’amico, lasciando che lui lo stringesse tra le braccia e lo cullasse, ma la pulsazione alla testa causata da quei terribili ricordi, si fece via via sempre più lieve, fino a scomparire del tutto. Poco dopo anche gli ansiti si tramutarono nuovamente in respiri regolari e sommessi.

 Le labbra di Sherlock si poggiarono sulla sua fronte, regalandogli un bacio leggero, mentre le sue braccia continuavano a tenerlo stretto contro il suo petto per confortarlo.

 «Mi dispiace…» mormorò John.

 Sherlock gli accarezzò i capelli. «Shh… va tutto bene.»

 Watson sollevò il capo e un gemito lasciò le sue labbra quando gli occhi si posarono nuovamente sulle sue mani coperte di sangue. Riprese a respirare affannosamente e le lacrime gli rigarono nuovamente le guance.

 «John, calmati.» disse Sherlock. «Le schegge della teiera ti hanno tagliato, non è nulla di grave. Non preoccuparti.» sorrise e gli accarezzò il viso. «Ce la fai a metterti in piedi?»

 L’altro annuì e aiutato da Holmes si alzò da terra. Insieme si avviarono verso il bagno, dove Sherlock disse a John di sedersi sul bordo della vasca da bagno. Prese la cassetta del pronto soccorso dal mobiletto sotto il lavandino e ripulì e bendò le mani del dottore con perizia e attenzione. Una volta finito di medicarlo lo accompagnò in salotto e lo fece sdraiare sul divano, poi prese la coperta dalla spalliera della sua poltrona e la adagiò sopra il corpo di John, prendendo posto sul pavimento.

 Gli occhi di John, ancora colmi di lacrime, si posarono sul volto di Sherlock e le percorsero lentamente, dagli zigomi agli occhi, dai capelli alle labbra. Poi allungò una mano verso di lui e l’amico la prese tra le sue, intrecciando le loro dita.

 «Scusa.» sussurrò John dopo un momento.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Per cosa?» domandò.

 «Per aver reso la tua vita un inferno.»

 Holmes sospirò. «Non hai reso la mia vita un inferno.» affermò e gli accarezzò i capelli. «Tu sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata. Hai dato un senso alla mia esistenza e hai fatto sì che la mia vita avesse motivo di essere vissuta.» gli baciò la fronte. Le lacrime rigarono nuovamente le guance di John, ma Sherlock le asciugò delicatamente. «Ogni momento passato con te è stato straordinario.»

 «Ma-»

 L’altro lo interruppe. «È la verità.» disse e gli accarezzò i capelli. «Ma adesso dormi, John. Hai bisogno di riposare. Avremo tempo per parlare.» concluse e accennò un sorriso.

 «Tu rimani?» chiese il dottore, la voce tremante.

 Sherlock annuì. «Certo.» rispose. «Sarò ancora qui quando ti sveglierai.»

 

 Non passò molto tempo, prima che l’episodio del flashback si ripetesse.

 Questa volta, John si trovava in salotto ed era intento ad attizzare il fuoco nel camino, mentre Sherlock stava suonando una dolce melodia con il suo violino, in piedi accanto alla finestra.

 Il flashback venne annunciato da una sorta di scatto nella mente del medico, seguito immediatamente da una serie di immagini che presero a scorrere velocemente una dietro l’altra di fronte ai suoi occhi. John si portò le mani alla testa, premendole sulle orecchie per allontanare la voce di Mary dalla sua mente, imponendosi di rimanere lucido.

 Perché continuava a vederla e sentire la sua voce? Era morta. Non sarebbe più tornata per far loro del male. Erano entrambi al sicuro.

 Gli mancò il fiato. Era terribile. Terribile e così doloroso da essere quasi insopportabile.

 «Sherlock…» ansimò e chiuse gli occhi.  «Sherlock…»

 La musica si fermò e il consulente investigativo si volse verso il medico.

 «Sherlock, ti prego…» ripeté John con voce spezzata dalle lacrime.

 Sherlock poggiò il violino sul tavolo, senza nemmeno premurarsi di riporlo nella sua custodia, e si avvicinò a Watson, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.

 «Sono qui, John.» disse. «Sono qui.»

 «Fa male… fallo smettere…» singhiozzò il dottore e gemette quando l’immagine del corpo di Sherlock, coperto di sangue e privo di vita, balenò nella sua mente. «Ti prego, fallo smettere…» rivide la caduta dal tetto del Bart’s, il sangue, il funerale. Gemette nuovamente.

 Holmes lo strinse tra le braccia. «Shh… calmati.» disse accarezzandogli i capelli. «Tutto quello che vedi è una proiezione della tua mente. Non è reale. È un flashback. Passerà.» spiegò, ma sentendolo ansimare, riprese. «Concentrati, John. Rimani ancorato alla realtà. Sei a Baker Street, al sicuro, con me e la signora Hudson.»

 John singhiozzò e scosse il capo contro il petto di Sherlock, premendo le mani contro le tempie con più forza. «No… no…» singhiozzò e scosse il capo. «Basta… basta, fa male… voglio che smetta…» pianse, la voce carica di dolore e disperazione. «Fallo smettere…»

 «Guardami, John. Apri gli occhi.» disse Sherlock, prendendogli il volto fra le mani. Quando gli occhi del medico, lucidi di lacrime, incontrarono i suoi, Sherlock riprese.

 «Pensa a me.» consigliò. «Pensa a noi due, John. A me e te, insieme.» gli accarezzò le guance con dolcezza. «Concentrati su di noi.» e detto questo si sporse in avanti e poggiò le labbra su quelle di lui.

 Le loro labbra rimasero immobili per un lungo istante, gentilmente poggiate le une sule altre. Quando presero ad accarezzarsi, lo fecero delicatamente, cercandosi con lentezza e timidezza, nonostante quello non fosse il loro primo bacio. 

 Quel bacio spazzò via ogni cosa. La mente di John si calmò improvvisamente, svuotandosi per lasciare spazio a un solo pensiero, l’unico che aveva importanza in quel momento: Sherlock.

 Le mani di Holmes salirono al volto di John per accarezzargli le guance, asciugando le lacrime che avevano ripreso a sgorgare dagli occhi del medico. Non sapeva perché avesse deciso di baciarlo, ma in quel momento gli era sembrata l’idea migliore per allontanare quel terribile flashback dalla sua mente, sperando che non ne scatenasse di peggiori.

 John affondò le dita nei capelli di Sherlock e quando il consulente investigativo poggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e delicatamente lo tirò verso di sé, Watson ansimò nella sua bocca. 

 Gli occhi di entrambi erano chiusi. Ma tra loro non c’era mai stato bisogno di sguardi. _Mai,_ nemmeno all’inizio. John e Sherlock si conoscevano a memoria. Conoscevano ogni particolare dell’altro, anche quello più segreto, nascosto agli occhi degli altri, ma così visibile ai loro. 

 Nel momento esatto in cui si separarono, una sensazione di calore invase il petto del medico, che quando incrociò gli occhi di Holmes accennò un sorriso senza nemmeno essersi accorto di aver smesso di singhiozzare. Gli accarezzò gli zigomi e poi poggiò il capo contro il suo petto, tornando a chiudere gli occhi per concentrarsi sui battiti del suo cuore.

 «Va meglio?» domandò Sherlock, stringendo il suo blogger tra le braccia.

 L’altro annuì. «Grazie.» sussurrò dopo un momento.

 Il consulente investigativo gli accarezzò i capelli e gli baciò il capo, continuando a stringerlo a sé.

 

 «Sei sicuro di non voler venire?» chiese Sherlock, abbottonandosi la giacca.

 John, seduto sulla sua poltrona, annuì. «Sono stanco, preferisco rimanere qui.» disse. «Ti rallenterei soltanto e sappiamo entrambi che quando procedi a rilento tendi a diventare suscettibile.» fece notare e attizzò il fuoco nel camino.

 «Sì.» confermò il consulente investigativo. «Ma potrei anche rifiutare il caso e rimanere qui.»

 Watson rise sommessamente e sollevò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico, in piedi accanto a lui. «Sherlock Holmes che rifiuta un caso?» chiese. «Cose dell’altro mondo.»

 Sherlock ridacchiò. «Evento non raro.» affermò. «È già successo, prima.»

 «Sì, ma non prima di averlo valutato.» replicò il medico. «Non sai nemmeno se ne varrà la pena. Potrebbe essere un caso da otto e se rifiutassi potresti perdere un’occasione.»

 «Vero.» confermò. «Ma non so se me la sento di lasciarti solo tutta la notte.»

 John sospirò. «Sto bene.» dichiarò con voce ferma. «Non ho più avuto flashback nell’ultima settimana.»

 «È proprio questo che mi preoccupa.» ribatté. «Se dovessero tornare mentre non sono qui e dovessi avere bisogno di me-»

 «Non devi preoccuparti per me.» lo interruppe Watson. «Sto bene. E poi c’è la signora Hudson di sotto.» concluse. Poi si volse verso il camino, puntando lo sguardo sulle fiamme per evitare quello del consulente investigativo.

 Sherlock sospirò e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, poggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio. «John» lo chiamò dolcemente.

 Watson non si mosse.

 «John, guardami.» disse Sherlock.

 Gli occhi del medico incontrarono finalmente quelli di Holmes.

  «Tu sai che sarebbe tutto ok se ammettessi di non star bene?» chiese il moro. «Che nessuno si arrabbierebbe se tu ammettessi che hai bisogno di tempo e che sei spaventato?»

 Lui annuì. «Sì.» confermò. «Ma sto bene, quindi vai da Lestrade e non preoccuparti.» concluse con voce ferma e uno sguardo risoluto sul volto. Si volse e tornò a guardare le fiamme, sperando che finalmente il coinquilino se ne andasse.

 Il consulente investigativo si mise in piedi e dopo aver indossato la sciarpa e la giacca, uscì dall’appartamento, deciso a lasciare i suoi spazi all’amico.

 

 John si svegliò di soprassalto, trattenendo a stento un grido di terrore. Si mise a sedere, volgendo convulsamente il capo a destra e a sinistra, in cerca di un segno che rivelasse la presenza di Mary nella sua stanza. Ma Mary non poteva essere lì, si disse. Lei era morta. Lestrade l’aveva uccisa, non poteva essere lì con lui. Era stato solamente un incubo, non era reale e non avrebbe potuto fargli del male.

 Quando la voce della donna invase nuovamente i suoi pensieri, sussurrando e minacciandolo, però, il medico crollò. Si prese il capo fra le mani, serrando gli occhi. Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance, mentre brividi potenti scuotevano il suo corpo. Portandosi le ginocchia al petto prese a dondolarsi avanti e indietro sul materasso, ansimando e singhiozzando.

 «Non è reale.» disse. «Non è reale. Era solo un incubo, una proiezione della mia mente.» gemette quando la voce di Mary minacciò di uccidere Sherlock di fronte a lui. «È un flashback, non è reale. Pensa a qualcos’altro. Concentrati su qualcos’altro.»

 Un altro sussurro.

 «Sta’ zitta. Non sei reale.» ansimò premendo con più forza le mani sulle orecchie. «Non sei reale. Sei morta. Non puoi più farmi del male. Sta’ zitta.» gemette. «Pensa a Sherlock. Alle sue labbra, al suo viso, alla sua voce. Pensa a Sherlock. Pensa a quando ti stringe fra le braccia, a quando ti bacia.» le lacrime gli rigarono le guance, bollenti e dolorose. «Pensa a Sherlock.» continuò a ripetersi. «Sherlock. Il tuo Sherlock.»

 Poi udì uno sparo.

 Non seppe dire se fosse tutte reale o se stesse accadendo nella sua testa, ma quel rumore così potente gli fece accapponare la pelle. E la sua mente tornò in Afghanistan, tra le dune, tra la sabbia, tra i soldati e la guerra. Tra il sangue e le bombe. Tra i proiettili e i cadaveri.

 Le viscere si contorsero dentro di lui e John gridò prima di riuscire a fermarsi. Fu un grido di puro terrore, nel quale si riversarono tutta la paura e la rabbia accumulate nell’ultimo periodo.

 Una sensazione di gelo si propagò lungo tutto il suo corpo, quando gli sembrò di percepire due mani chiudersi intorno ai suoi polsi.

 «John»

 L’uomo ansimò e scosse il capo. «Esci dalla mia testa…» implorò fra le lacrime. «Lasciami in pace, per favore…  non ce la faccio più.» com’era possibile che stesse diventando tutto sempre più reale ogni secondo che passava? Non avrebbe dovuto migliorare con il passare del tempo?

 «John, sono io.» ripeté la voce.

 Watson scosse il capo e gemette. Perché non poteva lasciarlo in pace? Perché?

 «Apri gli occhi.»

 «No…» singhiozzò Watson. «No, vattene.»

 «Sono Sherlock.»

 I singhiozzi di John si fermarono immediatamente. Il silenzio piombò sulla stanza, rotto soltanto dal respiro affannato del dottore e da quello calmo e regolare della persona seduta di fronte a lui sul materasso. Che fosse davvero Sherlock? Quella che aveva sentito era realmente la sua voce oppure un altro scherzo della sua mente?

 Lentamente aprì gli occhi e lo vide. Era seduto di fronte a lui, il volto pallido e stirato, gli occhi colmi di preoccupazione. Era Sherlock. Ed era reale, John ne era certo.

 Perciò non esitò nemmeno un secondo prima di gettargli le braccia al collo e stringersi contro di lui, singhiozzando e affondando il viso nella sua spalla. «Sherlock…» sussurrò tra le lacrime. «Sherlock…»

 «Shh…» disse l’altro, accogliendolo nella sua stretta. «Sono qui, va tutto bene.» lo cullò dolcemente tra le braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli.

 Il corpo di John tremò violentemente. «Non ce la faccio più…» gemette contro la spalla dell’amico. «Ho paura, Sherlock.» ammise alla fine, tra le lacrime e i singhiozzi.

 «Non devi avere paura.» sussurrò contro il suo orecchio. «Non finché io sarò qui, John. Nessuno ti farà del male, te lo prometto. Ti proteggerò sempre.»

 «Perché non smette di fare così male?» chiese l’altro. «Mary è morta, dovrebbe smettere… voglio che smetta…»

 «Migliorerà. Devi solo darti del tempo.» assicurò Holmes, stringendolo più forte a sé. «Quello che hai passato, sarebbe complicato da superare per chiunque. Ma con il tempo e con il nostro aiuto, tornerai alla normalità.»

 Il medico si separò da Sherlock per guardarlo negli occhi. «Non lasciarmi.» sussurrò. «Non andartene, Sherlock. Non lasciarmi mai più. Ho bisogno di te.»

 Sherlock sorrise e gli accarezzò le guance. «Non me ne andrò più.» sussurrò accennando un sorriso. «Sarò sempre qui per te, John. Per qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, ogni volta in cui avrai paura o in cui ti sentirai solo, io sarò qui.»

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! :)♥  
> Nonostante sia passato solo un giorno da quando ho pubblicato “Blood”, rieccomi con il seguito, che avevo già pronto da un po’. Questo capitolo è incentrato su Sherlock e John e sulle conseguenze degli avvenimenti di “Blood”. I temi sono delicati e decisamente non è una Shot leggera. Ho fatto del mio meglio per non trattare questi temi con leggerezza e soprattutto per conferirgli veridicità.  
> Spero che vi piaccia ;) Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, in attesa che pubblichi il seguito.  
> A presto, Eli♥


End file.
